Who's Signo?
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: Shadow finds his little sister and Sonic gets a new girlfriend but soon realises his love for Amy. my first fanfic please be nice [sonicamy] [knuxrouge]
1. Shadow remembers

Ch1: Shadow remembers 

_"Finally, I have managed to transform this spirit from the planet Mobius into it's bodily equivalent," Professor Gerald Robotnik cackled to himself._

_Robotnik picked up the little black and red hedgehog and placed in the enclosure with the other one: she was still asleep._

"_Shadow!" Robotnik called; the other hedgehog looked up at him "this is Signo I want you to look after her like you were her brother."_

Shadow nodded and went over to the little ball of black and red fur with a little of her crumpled red skirt sticking out and her red headband half falling out. Shadow picked her up and put her onto a pile of leaves he had made from himself earlier, took off her headband and placed it next to her. Then he started work on another pile for himself, when he had finished he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Signo awoke the next morning with a jump. She looked around not knowing where on earth she was. She saw her trainers and her headband next to her. She sat up on the pile of leaves and screamed. Shadow came running in and put his arms around the little hedgehog to comfort her. Signo somehow felt more safe and secure with Shadow holding her in his arms._

_"Hey, calm down, it's ok little Signo," holding her close like a loving father would. Signo, who was only a small child then, snuggled her head into Shadow's chest. Shadow sat her back down, went out and came with some buttered toast and a drink of water._

_"I'm going to look after you now Signo, I won't let anything happen to you, ok?" Shadow said softly._

_Signo looked up at him with a warm look in her eyes, then she jumped up and hugged him (like in 5 year old would)_

_Shadow squeezed her tightly._

_"Thank you Shadow," Signo said in a tiny but grateful little voice._

_"You're very welcome, I'll look after you no matter what!" Shadow said as he put Signo down and ate some toast himself._

Shadow sat up as straight as a plank. He had been dreaming again. He sat up and looked around, just as he knew Signo had done all those 52 years ago. After 2 years of knowing her, caring for her and teaching her. He lost her.

_"I promised to look after her no matter what and I broke my promise," _Shadow thought. He sighed and stood up. "Why do I keep dreaming about Signo? Is she alive? Is she here? Will I ever see her again? Is she ok?" he said to himself. There was a knock at his door. He went to open it and found Sonic the hedgehog stood infront of him. Shadow stared at him with an evil glare.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to…" Sonic started.

"No," Shadow said coldly. This was no change for Shadow, as since the accident in which Maria had been killed and Signo missing, he had become a cold and bitter person.

"Help us fight Eggman," Sonic finished.

"No."

"Hey, what's up with you, you normally give me long sarcastic mean answers; but today it's just one word," Sonic asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?" Sonic said sarcastically and then invited himself in. "So Shadow, are you gonna tell me what's up or what?"

"No."

"So there is something up!"

Shadow did not give an answer to this question. He just shut the door and went into his bedroom. He opened one of his drawers and withdrew an old picture that was slightly charred round the edges. It was a picture of him and a little hedgehog that was black with red trainers, headband, top and skirt. The very tips of her quills were red too and they were all up in a high ponytail; but she had a very strange tail. It was a little cheetah's tail. She was Signo.

Shadow was too busy looking at the picture to notice that Sonic had followed him.

"Well," Sonic said, "What's going on Shadow?" he scanned the picture then looked at Shadow.


	2. Little Sister

A/N: I know it was a little OOC but please R+R

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Shadow or Knuckles

Claimer: I do own Signo though

Ch2: Little Sister

Shadow sat down on his bed and said nothing. He looked at his feet. Then back up at Sonic.

"That," he looked away again, "Is, was my little sister," he looked down at his feet again.

"You have a little sister?" Sonic asked, rather confused.

"Well, sort of," Shadow said in a voice that was not his usual cold tone, but instead it had been replaced by a croaky and sad voice "I promised her I would look after her."

"What's her name? Where is she now?" Sonic asked, looking down at the picture.

"Her name is Signo. She was in the 'accident' 50 years ago. Maria died for certain. Signo was reported missing, in other words probably dead but they never found her body," Shadow spat angrily.

"How come you haven't mentioned this before?" Sonic asked. "Maybe could help you find her. Well, you survived your fall from Colony Ark, maybe she did too!"

"I haven't mentioned it before because it makes me feel guilty! And she was only 7 years old how the hell was she supposed to survive a fall from a satellite in space!" Shadow shouted getting annoyed with himself.

"I best go and leave you to calm down," Sonic said.

"Yes, you best do!" Shadow snapped back at him.

Sonic ran out of the house and began to make his way to Knuckles's. Halfway there he saw a little black creature fighting a huge Eggman robot with a metal bar. Sonic ran up to help but when he got close enough the creature ran away. As it was running, Sonic caught a glimpse of a long strange-looking tail.

He didn't bother with that though, he just continued running to Knuckles's place. Whenhe got there he told Knuckles what Shadow had said to him.

"That sounds nothing like Shadow at all!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I know that's why I need your help hacking into Eggman's com…"

"Hey! Wait a minute! Don't you think Tails would be better at this?"

"Tails wouldn't understand, he's too young,"

"Right, we might as well get going now then," Knuckles yelled.

When they got to Tails' lab, they got a straight connection to Eggman's computer, but all they found were pictures of Eggman's grandfather Gerald Robotnik and Maria. Then they found one picture Sonic thought it was familiar… it was the same picture Shadow had. Sonic looked at it closer.

"Is it just me," Knuckles asked "Or does Shadow look, er, happy."

"Yeah, he does dun't he," Sonic answered "She looks happy as well dun't she? So, what do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"I know, we'll gat the Chaotix Detective Agency to find out if she's still alive!"

"Who the hellare the Chaotix Detective Agency?" Sonic yelled.

"A group of detectives," Knuckles answered. Getting out his mobile phone.

"COME ON OVER, KNUCKLES!" Vector the Crocodile shouted at the top of his voice over the phone.

"Let's go, then," Knuckles said putting down the phone.


	3. The CDA

A/N: this is a really short chapter so I posted 3+4 at the same time please R+R

Ch3: The CDA

Knuckles knocked on the door of the shabby wooden house and waited for someone to answer. Sonic heard a buzzing from behind the door.

"Who is it!" said a squeaky, chirpy voice.

"Open up Charmy," Knuckles shouted impatiently.

"Tell me your name!" Charmy squeaked, trying his best to annoy Knuckles.

"Charmy," another voice snapped, this one sounded much older "Open the ruddy door!"

The door flew open and Knuckles unclenched his fists and walked in.

"So you came back did you," a sly voice said from nowhere. Sonic jumped as a purple chameleon materialised next to him "Huh, scared you did I?" the chameleon smiled "You need to watch your back," he whispered as he disappeared "Isn't that right Knuckles," the thin air said.

"Don't start Espio," Knuckles said. He walked over to Vector's desk. Sonic followed cautiously.

"Knuckles, great to see you back!" Vector said waving one of his big hands in the air "I'll give you a 15 discount on any task since you a mate, but no more."

"We need help," Knuckles said "We need you to find out if Signo the hedgehog is still alive; we've got a pic… WHAT?" Knuckles yelled as Vector began to laugh.

"Find out if Signo's still alive? Talk about easy money!" Vector chuckled.

"Of course she's still alive," the air said.

"How do you know do you have any proof?" Sonic suddenly blurted out - he had been silent since they arrived.

Espio materialised next to Sonic "Of course we have proof she's…"

"Knuckles," Vector butted in " I would like to introduce you to our newest recruit," then he lowered his voice "Don't worry if she's a little moody, don't take it personally, she's always like that all the time."


	4. Lost and Found

Ch4: Lost and Found

Espio went out of the room and came back with a girl behind him, who had her red and black quills high ponytail, which was familiar to Sonic. Signo looked at Knuckles darkly, but smiled at him the same time. Then she saw Sonic. Her mouth dropped and she blinked in astonishment. She shook her head and then gave him the same dark as she gave Knuckles.

"I'm going mad Espio, I thought he was … oh, forget it." She murmured.

Espio gave her a puzzled look then shrugged his shoulders.

"This is Knuckles, Signo," Espio said. Signo nodded at him but did not say anything. "And this is …er…"

"Sonic," Sonic filled in the blank for him. Signo nodded again; but this time she did not take her eyes off Sonic.

"I can't believe I thought he was…" Signo whispered.

"Who was what?" Espio asked inconveniently loud.

"She thought I," Sonic said, looking down at his feet "Was Shadow the hedgehog."

Signo looked up in shock and yelled at the top of her lungs "You KNOW HIM!" Signo suddenly found herself grabbing Sonic and shaking him vigorously. "WHERE IS HE? SHOW ME WHERE HE IS!"

"WHO THE HECK IS SHADOW!" Espio shouted.

"Her sort-of brother," Sonic said. Behind him, Knuckles was helping poor Signo breathe into a paper bag; as she was hyperventilating. Sonic folded his arms.

"WHAT!" Espio, Vector and Charmy shouted at the same time.

"Look at the Space Colony Ark files on the computer. The password is Professor Gerald," Signo said: hanging her head.

Vector searched the file and looked shocked at what he found.

"What are you doing in a Professor's diary that was written 52 years ago?" Espio shouted, staring at the screen.

"That is because that was when she was 5. That was when Professor Gerald Robotnik encased her spirit in her bodily form. I believe that Signo only ages when she wants to," Sonic said, and then he turned to Signo "Am I right?" Signo nodded her head. "Shadow thinks you are dead. He blames himself and he does not think that you being only 7 years old could have possibly survived that fall. You proved him wrong. I guess you're one tough cookie."

"TELL ME WHERE SHADOW IS! I NEED TO KNOW!" Signo yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me Signo?" Espio whispered.

"Because I thought Shadow was dead. I thought if I didn't talk or think about it, it wouldn't hurt so much, but it did. Every morning I couldn't help thinking about it. Every single night I had nightmares, every day I hurt so much and I knew I couldn't do anything" Signo replied as she threw herself down on the floor and put her head in her hands.

"But Shadow isn't dead" Sonic said.

"Please, take me to him, take me to him now" Signo pleaded.

"It is a long way there"

"I don't care, just please take me to see Shadow!"

"Can you run?" Sonic asked

"Oh, Signo can run alright, but she has to have a pretty good reason to do so" Espio said.

"I'll run alright, the quicker the better" Signo cried

"I'm fine hanging around here for a bit Sonic" Knuckles said, as Signo turned around and her backside was facing him, he almost began to drool. Espio threw him a dirty look.

"Don't you dare Knuckles, Signo and that what you're looking at are mine!" He snapped. Signo hastily ran out of the door and followed Sonic, running as fast as she could. Fast running must run in the family because she was much faster than expected.


	5. Kiss and Make up

A/N: thank you Shadow's Dark angel for your reviews maybe if you like this story you'll like my other story Mimic Heroes as well (Thanks Phantom86 as well) please R+R!

CH 5: Kiss and make up

Sonic knocked on the door for the third time, he looked at the clock he could see through the window, it was 11.45pm. This time someone did answer he door.

"What are YOU doing here again?" Shadow snapped at Sonic, glaring at him bitterly with his cold eyes.

"I have brought someone to see you, she pleaded with me to bring her here, so be nice to her, she's 14 now, OK and I think you'll be surprised coz you haven't seen her in while" Sonic announced.

"Get to the point will ya!" Shadow called becoming impatient.

"OK, OK, OK," Sonic said. Then he said something to someone who was stood behind the wall "Right, you can come out now!" Sonic grinned as Signo walked out and he saw the look of pure shock on both her and Shadows faces.

"Shadow?" Signo gasped.

"Signo?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow!" Signo screamed in delight as she jumped up and hugged him so tightly. Shadow chuckled and spun her round in the air as if she was still five. Then he carried her over to the couch and put her down still laughing joyfully. But Signo scrambled up again and ran over to Sonic she jumped up and kissed him straight on the lips, but Sonic made the mistake of kissing back. Signo wrapped her arms around him and Sonic wrapped his arms around her.

"HEY, STEADY ON!" Shadow shouted as he saw his little sister kissing his archrival passionately. He was too happy (because he had found Signo) to say anything else.

"Thanks" Signo said warmly. "You're cute; ring me sometime" She passed him a white card with her phone number on then she turned round and walked away from him. Just as Knuckles had done he took one look at her behind and started to drool. This time he saw Shadow and Shadow gave him a look that obviously read 'Don't-you-dare-make-a-move-on-my-sister-or-else'. Sonic sighed and went to sit down on the armchair. Meanwhile Signo and Shadow had silly fights over the last can of pop and who it belonged to. Sonic was just staring into space, blocking all the noise from around him '_did she just kiss me? Did I just kiss her?_' Well he knew it wasn't anything like Amy's. Amy was forceful and hooverish and silly babyish kisses. Signo was gentle and warm and more mature. Suddenly he snapped out of his daydream. Signo was looking straight at him with her big brown eyes 'come over here' she mouthed. Sonic got up immediately and got up and sat down next to Signo.

"So, what have you been doing in those 50 years that I had no idea where you were?" Shadow asked pacing backwards and forwards.

"Well, mainly wondering if you were OK and where you were. Then I got a job" Signo answered.

"And you must be getting on well with the lads, coz that obviously wasn't your first kiss"

"The thing is, that WAS my first kiss"

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Sonic yelled jumping up.

"Yeah way" Signo answered droopily "My first proper one anyway. Everytime Espio gets anywhere near to kissing me, he always gets distracted by another girl"

'_That slimy little git! Why would you get distracted if you had Signo_' Sonic screamed inside his head. "That's the freaky purple guy isn't it?" Was all Sonic said

"Yeah" Signo answered

"Well, I suppose there is a first time for everything eh?" Shadow blinked in surprise; then he grabbed Signo and pulled her into a hug "I'm really sorry Signo".

"Sorry for what Shadow?" Signo asked, confused.

"I promised to look after you no matter what. But I didn't I lost you" Shadow whimpered.

"It wasn't your fault Shadow, you couldn't have done anything" Signo said reassuringly "Hey, by the way, what's the time?"

Sonic looked at the clock on the wall "Oh my god, its 6 am!" Shadow had been looking at Signo puzzled.

"You've changed your clothes!" Shadow finally said.

" Well, you didn't expect me to always wear the same clothes all the time did you?" Signo chuckled.

"You don't think, your, er……"

"What?"

"You don't think, your, erm, showing a bit too much?"

"Shadow!" Signo yelled slightly annoyed "I'm not seven still, I'm fourteen, FOURTEEN!"

"Yeah I know, but ….. forget it" Shadow started. He glared at Sonic warningly.

"Don't worry, I wont try anything" Sonic said dragging his eyes away from Signo, then he added quietly "Nothing that bad anyway"

Shadow glared at him but Signo giggled and blushed lightly.

An hour later, the phone rang. Sonic answered it, as Shadow and Signo were busy catching up on the 52 years they had missed.

"Shadow?" a girls voice asked.

"No Amy, it's Sonic" he answered.

"What are you doing there….. Oh, it doesn't matter, I'm having a party at mine tonight; can you and Shadow make it?"

"Yeah sure, can Shadow bring a couple of friends over?" Sonic asked.

"OK…" Amy said slowly and cautiously. "My house today at 4pm" Amy put the phone down.

"Wow" Sonic sighed "She likes to plan in advance doesn't she2

Sonic put the phone down and began to walk into the room but Signo pushed him back in.

"Shhh!" Signo whispered, "He's fallen asleep". She moved closer to Sonic. Sonic smiled. Signo put her hand on his chest and slid it down softly. She moved his head closer to his. Sonic was all ready for another kiss, he closed his eyes and waited.

He didn't get one put he heard Signo whisper in his ear "You're a nice guy, but I'm not that easy". He opened his eyes and saw that Signo walking out of the room. He wolf-whistled loudly and Signo turned around.

"Don't even think about it Sonic" Shadow said. Then he got up and went into his bedroom and shut the door.

"_Don't even think about it Sonic_" Signo mocked squeakily. She turned to face Sonic. "Come and sit down then!" she added. Sonic followed her into the room and sat down with her. Signo put on an Anime DVD and retreated to the sofa with Sonic.

"My mat's invited me and Shadow to their house later for a party and they said they wouldn't mind if you and Espio came" Sonic said.

"Really?" Signo asked, "You know I used to go out with Espio, but he wasn't really interested. I mean, I've had plenty of boyfriends; but none of them have seemed particularly interested in me"

"Who could possibly not be interested in you?" Sonic said without thinking.

Signo giggled appreciatively. "You're sweet you know" she said "And pretty good looking too". Sonic smiled at her.

"You seem nice enough yourself" Sonic stared into her eyes "And you're DEFINITELY good looking!" Signo grinned and turned her head to watch TV. '_It isn't fair_' Sonic thought '_Why can't I have you?_' He looked longingly at Signo. Then he fell asleep.


	6. Warning

Ch6: Warning

Signo looked at Sonic who had fallen asleep in her lap at least 20 minutes ago. She looked down at him affectionately, then she grabbed his head, swivelled him around and then let go of him.

"OWWW!" Sonic yelled as his head hit the hard cold floor.

"You fell asleep on me and I felt like I was talking to a brick wall" Signo complained.

"Oh" Sonic said, going bright red. Signo sighed and walked out of the room, and then she stuck her head back around the wall.

"You looked quite cute when you were asleep to be honest" she said, "You need to go freshen up; Shadow'll kill you if he sees you like that" she added. She walked into Shadow's room and was surprised to see he was already awake. "I, er, brought you something to eat" Signo stammered. "Have you been listening to me?" she blurted out.

"For me to know and you to find out" Shadow said coldly.

"Well you seem grateful today don't you?"

"Signo" Shadow sat up and had a serious look on his face. "Signo, you can't fall in love with Sonic, don't ask me why you will know soon enough"

"Shadow……"

"I said DON'T ASK!" Signo had only just got back and already she had annoyed Shadow so much he was shouting at her. "Signo" he sighed "I just don't want to see you getting hurt". Signo ran out of the room and straight out to the CDA base. She quickly packed her suitcase and ran out of her flat. She unpacked her clothes and started to pick out what she was going to wear. She sifted through and not long after she found a tiny little red strapless top and she changed into that. She also put on a mini skirt identical to the one she had on, then took off her red headband and replaced it with a red pin in the shape of a star. She touched up her red eyeliner and her red lip-gloss (half of it had rubbed off on Sonic) and finally she swapped her platform trainers for black high-heeled sandals. She then ran out of her flat and back to Shadow's.

Sonic dragged himself out of the couch and rubbed his stomach contently, he put the empty plate in the kitchen, then wandered into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"AHHH!" Sonic yelled. He heard Shadow coming to see what all the fuss was about and he hastily hid his face in the sink.

"Why did you yell?" Shadow snapped.

"Oh, just the water was a little cold, that's all" Sonic lied. Shadow stared at him.

"Signo's a very pretty girl isn't she Sonic?" Shadow said. Sonic nodded. "Don't even bother making a move on her, coz if you do and then you hurt her, I'll tear you limb from limb" Shadow was dead serious. He walked out of the room and Sonic stood up straight and looked in the mirror. He had lip-gloss smeared across his mouth from when Signo had first kissed him and also some on his forehead. He quickly splashed some water on his face and began to rub the marks vigorously. Lucky for him that they came off pretty easily.

Meanwhile, Signo stood behind Shadow's and got out her mobile phone. She dialled Shadow's house and was answered by Sonic.

"Hi" he chirped cheerily.

"Hi, Sonic you go on to the party on your own- me, Shadow and Es will catch up with you"

"Ok, if you say so… oh, by the way those cookies you baked were gorgeous" he paused " just like you"

Signo felt herself melting with Sonic's words. '_Stuff Shadow how could I not fall in love? But Sonic doesn't need to know that_' "You know, it's gonna take a bit more than sweet talk to win me over" she added "See ya there sugar!" Then she hung up. She saw Sonic run out of the house and she smiled and went into the house herself. Not looking where she was going, she walked straight into Shadow.

"Right! Now you ARE showing WAY too much!" Shadow yelled looking at Signo's top. Signo sighed and shoved him out the way and walked past. She went into the kitchen, got herself a drink then came back out again.

"We need to get going" Signo said without looking at Shadow "We still have to get Espio"

"Ok" Shadow sighed "And it's your decision what you wear" he added reluctantly. Signo smiled and they both went out the door.


	7. Meet and Greet

A/N: this is the build up for the next chapter, as you've probably noticed, I've posted chapters 6,7 +8 at the same time.

Ch7: Meet and Greet

Sonic sat, staring at the door. Amy was in the kitchen cooking the munch, Tails was watching Anime and Cream was playing with her Chao friend Cheese. The door opened, Sonic looked up hopefully, but it was only Knuckles; he growled in anger but was cut off by a lot of noise. As two people barged in, Shadow was holding Signo upside down and laughing, Signo was screaming and giggling.

"Shadow!" she spluttered, "You can see up my skirt!" Shadow simply twirled her round and threw her down in the couch. Signo continued to giggle, now with her head in Sonic's lap. She stopped giggling and looked straight up into his eyes. "Hi Sonic" she said.

"Hi" he whispered back. He gently stroked her face and moved her delicate quills out of the way of her eyes. Just then Espio began to get jealous. He materialised and scooped Signo up and began to Tango with her.

"I'm just a love machine" Espio sang to her-he was well out of tune "And I won't work for nobody but- WHOEVER THAT GIRL IS COZ SHE'S FIT!" Rouge had just walked in the door. Espio dropped Signo completely and ran over to Rouge. Signo, on the other hand, was not very happy. When Espio dropped her she had fallen right on her butt and hit her head on the floor.

"Get up and come sit down" Shadow said sternly. Signo did as she was told while rubbing her head. "He was a cheesy git anyway" Shadow added angrily.

"He's not worth your time or your trouble Signo" Sonic said reassuringly.

Signo smiled at him like she normally did. '_I'm not shy, but neither am I easy_' Signo thought as she stared at Sonic. Then she looked over at Espio, Rouge and Knuckles. She had seen her before…….

"Rouge!" Shadow called "Come over here and meet Signo"

'_Rouge? She's that bat I helped out while I was trying to infiltrate Eggman's base a few months ago!' _Signo thought. Rouge walked over and Signo stood up. "So we meet again do we?" Signo smiled. Shadow looked surprised.

"You've met before?" he squeaked.

"Yeah" Rouge replied "We met at Eggman's base and Signo helped me out a bit!" She looked at Signo as if to say thanks again. Signo was about to say something to Rouge, but found herself staring at Sonic. '_Not another one! She can't like Sonic as well!_' Rouge thought. Signo tore her eyes away from Sonic and turned to face Rouge.

"Do you wanna come to my apartment sometime? We can have a chat and a coffee" Signo suggested.

"Sounds great" Rouge replied. She saw Sonic look expectantly at Signo; as if to ask when he could come over to her apartment as well. _'You can tell what he's thinking'_ Rouge thought '_You can tell by that greedy look in his eyes_'

"You've met Espio then?" Signo asked.

"Oh, the purple freak? Yeah, he's not your boyfriend is he?" Rouge questioned.

"He's my EX boyfriend, he's also a self-centred jerk" Signo answered.

"Yeah, he seems like it!" Rouge laughed "Have to go see Knux, talk to you later!" Rouge passed Signo a white card and Signo passed her one back. Then Rouge ran over to Knuckles and Signo went back to the couch. Suddenly, Beyonce's Hip Hop Star came on and Signo got up and began to dance. Everyone was looking at her and clapping, but Sonic was just staring at her in awe. When it came to the part when Big Boi was rapping, everyone was amazed to see Shadow get up and start break dancing with ease. At the end of the song, Signo sat down next to Sonic and Sonic beckoned over Tails.

"Hi" said the little twin-tailed fox "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails"

"Nice to meet you!" Signo answered, "I'm Shadow's sister and I'm called Signo!" then she added under her breath "How dumb did I just sound?" sonic laughed and grinned-Signo grinned back at him.


	8. An Incredibly Short Chapter

A/N: the title of this chapter speaks for itself. Please R+R

Ch8: An Incredibly Short Chapter

Signo lay on the couch with her head in Sonic's lap, tired from her dancing. She liked the way Sonic softly stroked her quills. '_Everything's so pink around here!_' Signo thought. _'I hate pink. This Amy seems like a real wimp_'

"So" Signo jumped as Sonic spoke "What's your apartment like? And when do I get to come?"

"You'll have to wait and see what It looks like" Signo answered, looking into Sonic's dark jade eyes "But how bout you come over tonight to keep me company after the party?"

'_I'm in!_' Sonic thought '_I'm in! I'm in! I'm in!_' Signo sighed sadly and looked over to where Espio was stood drooling at Rouge. She sighed again. Sonic looked down at her. '_This is the slow dance_' he thought as the music began '_She seemed pretty upset about that Espio thing, I should ask her to dance_' "Dance with me" Sonic ordered as he watched Rouge and Knuckles take to the floor.

"What?"

"Dance with me!"

"Ok" The two got up and started to dance. It got close to the end of the song.

"Signo"

"Yes?"

"I love you" Signo's knees swayed as she heard Sonic whisper these words in her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered in reply. What happened next happened so fast. The music stopped. Sonic leaned over Signo. Their lips met and they kissed for a minute and a half, unaware of anyone else in the room.


	9. Another incredibly short chapter

Ch9: Another incredibly short chapter

Everything was silent. Everyone gawped at Sonic and Signo. The silence was broken by Shadow.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he bawled, his ears steaming. Amy walked in just at that moment and screamed.

"NOOOOOO!" Espio cried, it finally sinking in through his thick skull. Tails began frantically circling the room and Cream began to cry.

"SHUT UP!" Rouge yelled, covering her ears. "Shadow, calm down; Tails and Cream stay here and sort out Amy; me, Knuckles, that freak and Shadow will leave" She walked over to Sonic and Signo. She attempted to split them up and noticed Signo looked dazed but Sonic still clung to Signo. "This isn't a tonsil tennis tournament, I think I would be best if you both just get gone" Rouge added sternly.

Signo, who didn't seem to have any idea what the big problem was; curled her arms around Sonic's neck and broke the kiss. Sonic scooped her legs up into his arms.

"Your place?" Sonic asked softly looking down at her. Signo nodded her head dreamily.

"Yeah" she whispered. Sonic shot out of the door at top speed.

"Err, where is your place?" Sonic asked when they got out onto the road.

Signo giggled, sighed, then jumped down from Sonic's arms and grabbed his arm "You're cute when you act dumb" Sonic, at first, blushed slightly the he smiled. She stopped outside a flat patch of grass with crazy paving around the edge of it. "What do you think?" Signo asked letting go of Sonic's arm.

"Err" he gawped-staring at the blank piece of land. Signo giggled and grabbed his hand again.

A/N:this is a seriously short chapter so i'm posting Ch10 asap (which is a seriously long chapter)


	10. Gone

A/N: I warned you, this is a long and very sad chapter. It is very soppy too I'm trying to do that empathy thing.

Ch10: Gone

She took him down some stairs he hadn't noticed before and led him into an extremely large room.

"Wow!" Sonic said, nearly speechless. He stared at the huge squashy sofa, 42-inch plasma TV and gigantic music surround sound system.

"I've been saving up money for ages, so I had a bit to splash out" Signo said bashfully "I don't show off though"

"Sonic" Signo blushed. He looked at her. "I…."

"Shhh" he whispered putting his finger on her lips "I love you, you're so beautiful" then they both fell back and the couch was occupied by the two teenagers snogging. Suddenly, Signo pulled away. "What's wrong?" Sonic questioned disappointedly.

"You're on top of me"

"So?"

"Don't try it on with me"

"Why not?"

"Like I said, I'm not that easy"

"Why can't you be- for me?"

"I prefer making guys catch me, not me falling for every guy under the sun"

"But I'm not 'every guy under the sun'"

"But if I go soft with you and you just ditch me; that would make me easy"

"Who says I'm gonna ditch you?"

"You don't get anything for free, just like you don't get me for free"

"You mean I have to pay you?" Sonic asked dopily

"No, you have to work for me" Signo answered

Meanwhile, back at the CDA base, Espio was blubbering fit to burst.

"Why?" he screamed, "I thought she loved me!"

"Maybe" Vector snapped, "She did it for attention, coz you never give her any". Espio wailed louder.

"Wow Espio" Charmy buzzed "If you liked her so much how come you never took any notice of her?"

"I did though!" Espio sniffed "Didn't I Vector?"

"Not from where I was standing" Vector bellowed; getting angry about all the noise. Espio stopped

"You mean, I didn't give her any attention?" he asked. Vector nodded his head. "How can I get her back then?"

"I'm not sure if you can Espio" Vector grunted "It's you're fault if you can't". Espio began to wail louder than ever yet again.

At Shadow's place, all was silent. Shadow looked livid.

"Well" Rouge said cautiously "What more do you expect? When I was 14, if I had met Knux then, I would've done more than just kissing!" Knuckles looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. But then she realised she shouldn't have said what she just said. Shadow looked horrified.

"You think" Shadow whispered sounding panicky "That Sonic and Signo are ……." He got quieter and quieter until eventually he faded away. He got up and Rouge saw he looked angrier than he ever had before.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Shadow" Knuckles sighed.

"Don't jump to conclusions?" Shadow yelled in return "My little sister is alone at her house with some hot shot hedgehog who thinks he's top of the world, who she thinks she loves and you're telling me NOT TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!"

"Calm down please" Rouge begged "She's not a tiny bundle of fluff anymore Shadow! She's grown up on her own with no one around to protest nearly all the time. She of all people deserves some fun. Why can't you just be happy for her, and happy that's she's growing? Coz if you're happy- she's happy"

Shadow sat down and took a minute to let Rouge's words sink in.

"I'll go talk to her" Shadow got up again as he spoke.

"No" Rouge said "I will. I doubt she's had many good girl mates and it's a whole lot easier to talk to a mate than your protective big brother" Rouge got up and flew out of the house.

Shadow sat down and sighed heavily. Then he put his head in his hands. '_Please Rouge, talk to her, and good luck_'

Back at Signo's place, she and Sonic had resumed their 'tonsil tennis tournament' as Rouge had dubbed it, but yet again, Signo pulled away. Sonic tried to get her to carry on, but Signo got up and went to the door. She opened it with a sigh.

"ROUGE!" She shouted. Soon after she came back followed closely by Rouge.

"Nice apartment, so cool, the fact that it's underground" Rouge said shakily "Signo, Sonic we really need to talk." Rouge sighed.

"Come in here " Signo sighed in return "You too Sonic" she led them into a dining room with a big glass dining table and sat down. Rouge and Sonic sat down too.

"Signo, Shadow is really worried about you, er ……." Rouge began

"He's worried about me being alone with Sonic" Signo finished closing her eyes "I know how Shadow thinks, I also know the only emotion he shows is anger, but I know how he feels"

"He wants to know" Rouge looked sideways at Sonic then looked away again "how, er, extensive your, err, relationship is with Sonic" Rouge stuttered.

"If Shadow is so bothered, I tried to get her interested but she blew me off!" Sonic yelled.

Signo's eyes snapped open like the eyes a child's doll, but her expression remained stern and somewhat angry. "Sonic, I knew if I had just carried on, Shadow would've literally killed you" She closed her eyes again "Sonic, if I did what I wanted instead of what Shadow approved of, the world and inhabitants would all be dead"

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked slowly but quietly.

"Shadow is too over protective for his own good. I love the fact he cares about me and wants to look after me, but if he doesn't let me learn how to look after myself- what will become of me? In the years I didn't have any idea where Shadow was, I learnt how to look after myself and get trough life a day at a time. When I found out where Shadow was I was thrilled. But now he's here again it's like the years we didn't see each other didn't pass. In Shadow's eyes I'm still 5. He won't let me grow up because he doesn't want me to" Signo explained plainly. Rouge and Sonic were shocked. "I need to show him that I'm not a baby any more. I need him to understand me like I understand him"

"Why don't you talk to him?" Rouge suggested "I tried to tell him earlier but he wouldn't listen unless it comes from you"

"Why was Shadow so angry at the party, why was everyone mad at the party?" Signo questioned.

"Err, Amy, err" Rouge garbled like a baby.

"What about Amy" Signo said.

"Amy is in love with Sonic" Rouge spluttered extremely quickly.

"WHAT!" Signo screamed, turning to face Sonic "I thought, I thought" Signo stood up and ran out of the room.

"Signo!" Sonic called. Then he turned to face Rouge angrily " What did you have to tell her that for, now she thinks I'm a two timing cheat!" he yelled.

At Amy's house, Tails and Cream were trying to stop Amy crying with no avail.

"How could he do this to me?" Amy wailed.

"Please Amy, stop crying" Cream begged.

"You know, Sonic wasn't actually cheating on you, coz he didn't go out with you in the first place. So technically he hasn't actually done anything wrong and he is entitled to snog any girl he wishes" Tails said absent-mindedly. Amy gawped in horror and Cream gave him an evil glare. Tails' normally orangey-yellow fur turned a dark shade of crimson in embarrassment.

"Err, sorry" he stuttered. Amy cried even harder. "I think it's best if I leave, I'm not taking your side in this!" Tails yelled angrily, standing up and heading for the door.

"So basically you think it's Right of Sonic to CHEW THE BLOODY FACE OFF ANY DAMN BITCH!" Amy bellowed at him. Tails stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes, for a matter a fact I do Amy! It's his decision and if he wants to he can go ahead and chew anyone's face off he wants to!" Tails bawled, before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Signo! Signo! Open the damn door!" Rouge yelled, banging on Signo's bedroom door. There was no answer from the room.

"Signo! Please open the door, I can explain!" Sonic yelled but still there was no answer. Rouge went and sat down on the couch. Sonic on the other hand, did not give up. He used his homing attack several times and brought down the door. "She's not here!" Sonic screamed. Rouge ran to the door.

"WHERE HAS SHE GONE!" She yelled.

Signo was running, she stopped as she got to the Chaotix base and she could hear some one crying, she opened the door and saw Espio in a wailing heap on the floor.

"Espio, please SHUT UP!" she screamed. That shut everyone up, Vector looked up at her as if to say thank you and gave a sign of relief; and Charmy smiled at her like he always did. But Espio jumped up and wrapped his arms around her neck in a huge hug that almost strangled her. She hugged him back, but soon realise what she was doing and pulled away.

"Espio, I need to talk to you" Signo gasped, as Espio squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"Come in here!" he said giddily, grabbing her hand and dragging her into a room at the side and slamming the door shut.

Espio, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings at the party" Signo sighed "and I really, really, really like you but I don't know if I can get back with you Es"

"WHAT!" Espio yelled. Then he opened the door ran out and slammed it shut behind him. He ran out of the CDA base and headed straight for Amy's house. He now knew exactly how she felt.

"Espio wait!" Signo yelled coming out of the room crying.

"What happened?" Vector demanded.

"He hates me" She whispered "HE HATES ME VECTOR!"

"Signo, of he hated do you think he would bust all our ear drums crying over you! If he hated you do you think he would welcome you back with open arms? That stuff sounds like something that some one who loved you would do to me! So both of you should admit you love each other and get on with the rest of your life- TOGETHER," Vector bawled. Signo looked at him, her eyes red and puffy and her mascara blackening her cheeks. "This is enough!" Vector continued, "You two love each other so much, but you are too scared to admit it and I think it's obvious that you two are just meant to be"

Espio charged in through Amy's front door and straight into her bedroom and onto her bed next to her.

"I know exactly how you feel" he said then he looked at her.

"You do?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah, you weren't the only one who got a really nasty shock back then" Espio told her.

"What? Are you… and Signo?"

"Yeah, now I look at it and laugh at my own stupidity to have ever of thought that she loved me" he answered. He looked at Amy. Amy looked at him. A few seconds later, there they were, kissing. To be honest they weren't really kissing, they were eating each other it was so vigorous. Espio soon grunted and pulled away. "I, I, I sorry, that didn't mean anything" he stammered. What neither he nor Amy knew was that Signo had come to see where Espio was to tell how she really felt about him, only to look through Amy's window and see them sucking each others faces like Hoovers.

"So much for loving me" Signo wept, "If you love her, stay with her, because even if it breaks my heart I love you so much I just want see you happy" Signo cried silent tears as she walked away. '_I should go to Angel Island, look after the wall of the chaos_'. Signo thought as she went back to the CDA base and told Vector what she had seen. "I'll see you Vector" she said giving him alight hug "Thanks for everything, I'm leaving now, for good" she was continuing to cry.

"Don't go Signo" Vector pleaded her, then he tried to make her laugh by adding "Who's gonna cook?"

"Bye Charmy, I'll miss you" she said, picking up the sleeping bee and squeezing him tightly. "Vector" she said, her voice now wobbly and high pitched "Can you please tell Shadow I'm gone" Vector nodded and looked extremely sad and upset. And with that, Signo ran out the door into and out into the cold, bitter dark of the night.

A/N: the sonamy bit will happen in Ch12 but you have to read this bit to get it


	11. Admit it

A/N: two chapters for you to read and review. Constructive criticism please (and praise) the sequel will be posted ASAP (even though I haven't finished this one yet). Signo2: Attack and Return less romance more action please R+R that too. If I have reviewed your story and said something about papayas, this is perfectly normal also if I have done this coughsomestupidcommentcough that is normal too. On with the story 

Ch11: Admit it

Signo walked up to the wall of the chaos and stared at it.

"Please wall of the chaos, give Espio anything he wants and as for me? Well, throw me on the rubbish dump- I am too weak to remain a chaos master!" Signo told the wall. The wall seemed to disagree with this statement and opened up to tell Signo to go through. She walked in obediently and the wall closed behind her.

She thought about how nearly everything had gone wrong over the last few days as she walked down the long stone corridor and deeper and deeper underground.

She liked Sonic, of course she did but she didn't **love **him. She knew Sonic liked her too, quite a lot actually; but he didn't** love** her either. Ever since she first set eyes upon Espio she had loved him and wouldn't even look at anyone else. A year and a half ago she had first met the chameleon and she had never forgotten even though after that Eggman had wiped everyone's memories. '_I only used Sonic to make Espio jealous_' Signo thought. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Wall of the Chaos, please grant me a knife" she begged as she looked up. She gasped and then said

"Is this the complete history of the Chaos?" she looked at the walls at each side of her. She ran her fingers across the walls. "I'll have to show Espio this sometime" she said-then she remembered and began to cry again.

She picked up the knife that she had asked the wall for and stabbed it into her arm. '_What am I doing?_' Signo thought, but then she stabbed her other arm. '_I'm gonna stay here until I die, even if it makes me a wimp_'

Espio walked into the CDA base looking distressed.

"So Signo was telling the truth about you" Vector spat, appearing from the shadows.

"What are you talking about?" Espio asked.

"Take a look in a mirror doofus!" Vector snapped, throwing a square mirror at Espio's head "You know, I never thought Signo had any potential as a detective, I just hired her because she was a good cook! But no, I was wrong"

"What are you on about?" Espio asked again.

"The suspect normally wipes the evidence away as possible" Vector spat "But you decided to leave AMY ROSE'S PINK LIPSTICK ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" Charmy stirred and walked up.

"Where's Signo? And why has Espio got pink on his face?" Charmy asked.

"Signo's gone and I doubt she's coming back" Vector explained "Here, have a tissue, I'm already fed up of being mad at you" He threw a tissue at Espio.

"That Rose thing meant nothing. Why did she, Signo, say she couldn't get back with me?" Espio answered, rubbing his face as hard as he could to get rid of any trace of pink.

"She thought that you wouldn't take her back" Vector told him. Espio began to sit down "Don't get too comfy, you've got a job to do!"

"Sorry Vector, I can't do it, I have to go and find Signo, I, I," Espio stuttered standing up "I love her"

"FINALLY! You admitted it!" Vector yelled.

"You don't know how long he's been waiting for you to say that" Charmy sighed. Espio gave them both a puzzled look and ran out as fast as he could

He had Angel Island in his sights. He soon got there and ran straight to the Wall of the Chaos.

"Please!" he begged it "Show me where Signo is!" as soon as he said these words the wall opened and he charged down the stone corridors. "SIGNO!" He yelled as he saw her.

"Espio?" she asked not standing because she had stabbed both her arms several times and he left leg as well.

"What did you do?" Espio asked staring at her wounds in horror.

"Espio do you hate me?" Signo whimpered as Espio softly slid his hands over her wounds.

"No, I love you Signo"

"You, you, you do?" Signo stuttered. Espio went red.

"Yeah I do"

"I love you too," she yelled, crying with joy. She jumped up and hugged him and Espio hugged him lovingly in return.

"We need to get your wounds sorted out" Espio told Signo picking her up, as she was unable to walk. She thought she spotted a tear in the corner Espio's eye. They walked (well Signo was carried) out of the tunnels and the wall shut behind them. Espio took Signo back form Angel Island and set off back to the CDA base.


	12. Yet Another Incredibly Short Chapter

A/N: SONAMY ALERT! I wonder if this name annoys people yet………

Ch12: Yet Another Incredibly Short Chapter

"Do you love Signo, Sonic?" Rouge asked, he was sat on Signo's sofa.

"No" Sonic said plainly.

"Why are you, you know, acting like you do?" Rouge quizzed.

"I just wanted to see what it would be like to be with a girl who wasn't……." Sonic began

"Like Amy? Who didn't love you?" Rouge butted in, sounding a little annoyed.

"You don't get it" Sonic shouted, "No one gets it!"

"No one gets what Sonic?" Rouge barked. Sonic put his head in his hands.

"I just, I just, I'm just a stupid fool" Sonic whispered.

"You got that right, " Rouge muttered. Sonic stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Rouge said, but Sonic had already run out the door.

Sonic stopped outside Amy Rose's front door. '_ I should have done this ages ago_'. He opened the door slowly and wiped the sweat form his brow and stepped slowly into the house. He could hear Amy whimpering from her room. He tiptoed up to the door and opened it. Amy stopped and looked at him.

"Amy" Sonic started, "I need to ask you something"

"What?" Amy yelled angrily "What do you wanna ask? If I'm bothered if you and Signo love each other?" she spat.

"No Amy, we don't love each other" Sonic said, then he sighed "I love you" he bent down on one knee "Amy Rose, will you marry me?"


	13. A not so Incredibly Short Chapter

A/N: hey thanks for reviewing my stories papayas please R+R constructive criticism please and some ideas for the next chapter-Amy's answer- coz i'm stumped

Ch13: A Not So Incredibly Short Chapter

The door of the CDA opened and Vector looked up expecting to see Espio back with no luck at all; and was surprised to see the chameleon carrying Signo.

"You found her!" he yelled joyfully, then he noticed the blood dripping from Signo's arms and leg "What the hell happened to you?" he yelled.

"What happened doesn't matter" Signo answered softly stroking the side of Espio's face and staring at him in the eyes. Espio, who had still been carrying her, began to put her down on the chair. He kissed her on the cheek and went over to Vector to explain what he planned to do. Charmy floated into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"SIGNO!" he yelled, buzzing up to her and giving her a hug.

" Hi Charmy" Signo said smiling and hugging the little bee "As soon as I get back on my feet, I'll make you a really nice cake, sound good?"

"Yeah!" Charmy squealed happily.

"Espio, can you take me to Shadow?" the hedgehog asked, looking at Espio and Vector; who was smiling from ear to ear (that is, if crocodiles have ears….)

"Uh oh" Charmy said "Shadow is going to be angry with you Espio"

"I don't care" Espio said truthfully "Anything that Signo wants I'll give her" And with that, he scooped her up and carried her out the door again.

There was a knock at Shadow the hedgehog's door.

"I'll get it" Knuckles said to the distressed Shadow, who still had his head in his hands. Knuckles got up and yanked open the door. "Whoa" Knuckles said, then his eyes shot across to Shadow "Are you sure he should see this?" he whispered.

"Yes" the voice of Espio said from the doorway. "She wants to see him"

"Ok, if you're sure you want to die Espio" Knuckles said unsurely, glancing across at Shadow. Espio trudged in carrying Signo. Shadow looked up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted, his eyes widening as he saw Signo's blood, then his eyes flickered towards Espio. "You" he spat "I'LL KILL YOU!" Shadow yelled as he jumped up, knocking Espio over as he began to punch him in the face as hard as he possibly could. Espio was no match for the ultimate life form.

"SHADOW STOP IT!" Signo squealed from the spot on the floor she had been dropped. "STOP IT!" she yelled. Shadow stopped briefly, looked at her then continued to punch Espio. Signo gathered all of her remaining strength, dragged herself over to Shadow and pulled him off Espio.

"Why are you sticking up for him? Look what he did to you!" Shadow shouted.

"He didn't do this Shadow" Signo wept, "I did"

"W-W-What-tt?" Shadow stammered staring at her.

"I-I-I stabbed myself, Shadow" Signo told him, as Espio reached out for her hand. She clasped it and looked at him.

"Why?" Shadow asked, still horrified.

"I don't love Sonic, Shadow" Signo explained, "I never did. I have only ever loved one guy. And that guy is Espio the chameleon. I thought he didn't love me, and if he didn't love me, there was no reason for me to be alive. But Espio did love me, he ran and found me behind the wall of the chaos"

"The wall of the Chaos?" Shadow interrupted. "You used to talk about that all the time on the ark, but I never actually thought it existed, I thought it was something you, being a 'chaos master' dreamt up"

"No, I did dream about it al the time, and when I got here the emerald I stole from the lab on the ark led me to it. Espio proved his love fro me and now you are killing him for stopping me destroying myself?" Signo continued. Shadow looked stumped by the question. Knuckles looked as if he had no idea what was going on and Espio… well, Espio was still smiling at Signo (you could obviously see he loved her) despite the fact that Shadow had punched the living day lights out of him. Signo just sat staring at Shadow; waiting for his answer.

A/N: I hope to have this story complete soon please R+R with your ideas for Amy's answer. Thanks papayas


	14. Happy days

A/N: I have finally finished this story! I eventually decided not to leave it unfinished so here's the rest of it.

Ch14: Happy Days

Amy glared at Sonic. "You idiot" she wept, "Did you even have to ask?"

Sonic stared dumbly at her for a few seconds, and then her words registered. They threw their arms around each other and hugged – Amy crying with joy. Sonic picked her up and spun her around and kissed her straight on the lips.

"We might as well go tell the others the good news," Sonic said to her, then he picked her up and ran out of the cosy pink house.

Shadow continued to stare at Signo for a few seconds more, but then he hung his head.

"I didn't know-" Shadow whispered.

"Well next time get your facts right" Signo said angrily, then she sighed. She moved over to Shadow and hugged him. "I know you care about me Shad, but I'm 14 now – I know how to look after myself!"

"I suppose you do – if you lasted all those years with no one to look after you" Shadow sighed; he hugged her back. Then he stood up and went over the purple pile that was the beaten up Espio. He helped him to his feet. "YOU" he spat, and then he sighed, "Look after my little sister or I'll kill you" then he paused again "Signo trusts you – so I trust you"

Just then, the famous blue blur shot into Shadow's house (yes, he was still carrying the now hyperactive Amy Rose) and stopped next to Knuckles; who had been stood in silent shock for the last few minutes. Shadow, Espio and Signo all looked up at the two hedgehogs in surprise. Espio tilted his head to the side, Shadow simply glared at them as usual and Signo grinned – knowing what they were about to say. After a few seconds – unsurprisingly Rouge and Tails (who had been following Sonic around al day) flew in. Sonic beamed at them all.

"Now that you're all here" the blue hedgehog announced. "We have some great news"

"We're finally getting married!" Amy squealed. Everyone's eyes widened and then the house was filled with cheers, screaming, yelling and other noises of jubilation. Signo ran over to Sonic and gave him a huge 'congratulations' hug; Espio and Knuckles' face's were taken over by large oversized grins; there was a hint of a smile and Shadow's face; Rouge began to dance around the room with Amy and Tails, Sonic and Signo decided to start signing the Mobius national anthem.

All the others are a load of bull 

**We eat until our stomach is full**

**All around the zones we run**

**That's enough let's go 'avin some fun**

**No need to be down in the dumps no more**

**The sunshine more than at the seashore**

**All of that was a load of crap**

**We get what we want and that is that**

And that of course made no sense whatsoever – but they all sung like a pack of drunks. But they were high and I don't think anyone can be responsible for their actions when they are high. Any way, after that little mini hyper party in which Knux and Espio decided it would be a good idea to shoot everyone with fully charged water guns; they all started to prepare for the wedding – which somehow had been scheduled for the next day.

A/N: right so what did you think. Please read the last chapter for the epilogue and to find out what happens at the wedding. R+R


	15. I do'

A/N: ok, the final chapter of Who's Signo hope you like it!

Ch15: 'I do'

"You look perfect Amy!" Signo squealed, they had become good friends now, since they knew each other properly. Amy was wearing her wedding dress – a long white elegant gown with a veil over her face – and she was surrounded by her two bridesmaids and her flower girl (that's Rouge and Signo and her flower girl is Cream.)

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, "I need to look best for the man I love" she added nervously.

"Well, you look beautiful!" Rouge said "No wonder he loves you!"

Rouge was wearing a dress, and this only happened on very rare occasions. It was a long white one, but it didn't trail along behind her like Amy's grand dress did; she was also wearing high heels. Signo was wearing a short white dress that was like a tank top with a short skirt; she was also wearing a white bobble instead of her red one and forget incredibly short chapters, she was wearing incredibly high heels – but somehow was still managing to balance. Cream's usual brown dress had been swapped for a baby pink one and she was wearing a white rose crown on her head and to finish it all of some pink ballet slippers.

"Amy you don't need to worry Mr. Sonic loves you no matter how you look!" Cream said reassuringly.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese agreed. She was wearing a rose crown identical to Cream's but smaller. Amy sighed.

"I only ever thought that Sonic would propose to me in my dreams, but now we're getting married" Amy said then she began to cry.

"Hey! We'll have none of that!" Signo ordered, wiping away Amy's tears. "Now come hear so I can put on your mascara!" she laughed as she approached Amy with her waterproof mascara stick. "I know something that'll cheer you up – think how stupid Tails is gonna look walking down the aisle in a suit!" Amy chuckled feebly.

"I can't wait to see Knuckles all smart and gentleman-ified in his suit" Rouge sighed.

"I bet you can't. But I doubt he'll still be looking smart by the time you've finished with him, will he Rouge?" Signo laughed, Amy giggled too. Rouge went red then clipped Signo around the ear.

"Respect your elders! And besides, you have no room to talk! You and you're chameleon lover boy!" She blushed. It was Signo's turn to blush then.

"I can't believe I have to walk up the aisle by myself!" Amy yelled. Signo had turned around to sort out her makeup, some dark black eyeliner and some volume extending mascara, so now it was Rouge's time to talk, coz she had already sorted all hers out.

"You'll be fine! Besides all you need to do is think of the wonderful man awaiting you there!" Rouge told her.

"He's a boy not a man" Signo objected, she turned round "He's 15. Amy will have to make him a man!" she giggled.

"Urgh! Signo, do you ever think of anything different?" Rouge sighed. Signo giggled.

"So" Sonic said, "This is it" he looked at Knuckles, who was slouched on the couch.

"Yep" He agreed, "You're tying the knot".

It had been like this all day. Small talk, not really much to say – quiet and tense. Sonic wondered if it had been like this for Amy. Probably not. So this was it. The big crunch.

I will not go into the nitty gritty of the ceremony, as that would take forever, so I'll just skip ahead to the after party.

It was the wedding reception and it was time for the speeches from Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and Cream.

"I would just like to say –thank you for all coming, I hope you have shared the joy of myself and Amy. Thank you" Sonic announced then he sat down.

"Erm, err" Amy said cautiously standing up "This is the best day of my life!" she blurted out quickly, and then she sat down again. A few people laughed.

"Sonic and Amy M2B" Knuckles said plainly.

"Finally my best friend has got married!" Tails said, tears of happiness flowing from his eyes. A few of the older friends – including Sally Acorn – sighed.

"I hope Amy and Mister Sonic are very happy now!" Cream squeaked. Some of the naïve ones muttered about how sweet she was. When it came to the 'audiences' words of wisdom, Vector stood up and swayed around. All of the Chaotix laughed – they were all drunk together, especially Mighty and Espio.

"On behalf if the CDA" Vector slurped "That's me, Charmy, Eshpio, Mighty, and Shigno. In cashe you dint know! You are all crazshy and shtupid and we love yous all!" then he fell back down into his seat and gave a gigantic burp. The rest of the Chaotix laughed.

"I would like to say something" Sally said, staring angrily at Sonic "You're all gonna die sooner or later"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Rotor asked.

"I don't know I just felt like saying it!" Sally answered.

"MWUHAHAHA!" Eggman cackled.

"Err, I thinks it's best if we just get onto the karaoke and dancing bit Sonic before there's a riot" Knuckles whispered in his friends ear.

"Right everyone, we're off to the party now" Sonic said hastily. The all crowded out into the large room and into a neighbouring room which was much larger and had a stage and microphone and huge speakers scattered around the room. Signo and the Chaotix were the first to invade the stage.

"I will now sing the Black eyed Peas- don't phunk with my heart!" Espio announced passing the other microphones to Signo, Vector and Mighty. And yep, they sung the black eyed peas don't phunk with my heart. Espio sung Will.i.am's parts; Mighty sung Taboo's parts, Vector sung Apl.de.ap's parts and Signo sung Fergie's parts. Everyone was happy and everyone began to dance. Even Eggman and his robot bodyguards.

And so it went on for another couple of hours and everyone seemed happy. But nothing can ever stay that way can it? Please can you now read Signo the hedgehog Episode IV attack of the mind, which follows on a year after this. R+R!


End file.
